The invention relates to an operator control device that is intended for operating a plurality of functions, in particular, in a vehicle, and that has at least a first rotary actuator and a second rotary actuator.
Modern motor vehicles have a plethora of electronic devices, which do not work autonomously, but rather can or must be operated by the vehicle driver or other vehicle occupants. As the complexity of the devices increases, there is a need for more elaborate operator control devices. For example, in modern motor vehicles it is possible to set the gas pedal characteristics, the exhaust gas flap position, the gear shift times, the steering characteristics, and the damper characteristics by an array of individual switches and/or operator control elements.
The object of the invention is to provide an operator control device that is intended for operating a plurality of functions in a vehicle and that is easy to operate by a vehicle occupant, in particular a vehicle driver.
The invention is characterized by an operator control device for operating a plurality of functions, in particular, in a vehicle. The operator control device has at least a first rotary actuator and a second rotary actuator. A respective rotary actuator is assigned a function of the vehicle. The first rotary actuator has a first rotary body and a first operator control body, wherein the first operator control body is mechanically coupled with the first rotary body. The second rotary actuator has a second rotary body and a second operator control body, wherein the second operator control body is mechanically coupled with the second rotary body. The first rotary body and the second rotary body are arranged coaxially in each other such that they can be rotated about a common axis of rotation. At least one operator control body has a grip area that is designed in a lever-like manner.
In particular, the first and second rotary bodies are arranged so as to overlap in the axial direction. The rotational kinematics of the rotary bodies is configured so as to latch in a monostable, bistable or multistable manner in one or two directions of movement and so as to be rotatable about the axis of rotation. The latching rotational kinematics of the rotary bodies simplifies the operating convenience of the rotary actuators and reduces the probability of an unintentional operating error on the part of the vehicle driver or other vehicle occupants. The integration of several operator control elements in an operator control device makes possible a compact design, as a result of which it is possible to reduce the space and number of parts and to achieve cost benefits. Furthermore, assigning a number of related vehicle functions—for example, a number of vehicle functions from the driving dynamics area—to an operator control device makes it possible to improve the intuitive use. Moreover, the lever-like configuration of the grip area of the operator control bodies of the rotary actuators makes it possible to simplify the operating use.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, at least one operator control body has at least one additional operator control element for operating an additional vehicle function.
According to an additional advantageous embodiment of the invention, the additional operator control element is constructed as a pressure switch. As a result, additional simple switching functions can be implemented. The pressure switch can be designed, for example, so as to be momentary, latching, or similar to a joystick. The pressure switch surface can have one or more indicator elements, for example, backlit pictograms.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the additional operator control element is disposed in the grip area of the operator control body. The advantage of such an arrangement is that it makes it easy to access and simple to operate the operator control element. If the functions of the respective rotary actuator that are to be controlled and the integrated operator control element are correlated, then such an arrangement can improve the intuitive use.
According to an additional advantageous embodiment of the invention, the operator control element is mounted in a displaceable manner along a lever axis and/or mounted in a rotatable manner about the lever axis. This arrangement enables a flexible design of the operator control element. The rotational kinematics of the operator control element can be designed so as to be latching in a monostable, bistable or multistable manner in one or two directions of movement and can be designed so as to be rotatable about the lever axis. The displacing kinematics of the operator control element can be designed so as to be latching in a monostable, bistable or multistable manner in one or two directions of movement along the lever axis.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, at least one operator control body has at least one display unit. The display unit can be designed, for example, as a display, as a function display, as an electrical and/or mechanical display, as at least one optionally lit pictogram, and/or as writing. The display unit makes it possible, for example, to easily recognize the function of the operator control body and/or additional operator control elements. It can be used as an additional source of information for the vehicle driver and/or other vehicle occupants.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first rotary body encloses radially a carrier body. In this case the carrier body is mounted in a rotationally rigid manner relative to the axis of rotation, and the carrier body has at least one additional operator control element or at least one display unit. This arrangement makes it possible to mount in a rotationally rigid manner the display unit and/or the operator control element, thus enhancing the operating convenience and/or making it easier to read the display unit.
According to an additional advantageous embodiment of the invention, one of the operator control bodies is constructed such that it encloses the operator control device on the front face and at least partially in the radial direction. Owing to the device cover formed by the operator control body, the operator control device is protected in an advantageous way against dirt and/or any mechanical loads.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the operator control device has a cover, which encloses the operator control device on the front face and at least partially in the radial direction.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an arrangement of an operator control device in a center console, in a door region, and/or in an instrument panel in the passenger compartment of a vehicle in one of the above-described embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.